oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Sogno Rebirth
Sogno Rebirth is a recurring character in the Ohana Adventures RP, being Kneigh's twin brother. PersonalityEdit Sogno is generally agressive, and a smartass. Unlike his sister, Kneigh, Sogno is one bad apple and turned such a harmless element, Dream, into a malicious weapon of mass destruction. During most terms he's rather calm and will not strike unless provoked, spending his time doing experiments on his children, or just dreaming. AnatomyEdit Sogno's body is nearly exactly like a human's, just having a small, stubby tail, fur, and cat-like ears. He also contains a hole in his forehead that goes straight into his skull, which sprays out a perfume-like mist when irritated. HistoryEdit Sogno was originaly introduced in the RP called "24 Hours" as a boss character in one of the earlier chapters. He was beaten to the point of passing out on his first appearence. In Beyond the Sters, Sogno was the main antagonist who placed the 17 Shards, Hour, and multiple Astrals into comas. Unlike most Daten, he began life as an indangered species, known as Kataklys. Unlike his current life, Sogno as a baby Katakly was rather gentle and affectionate. Sogno would spend all his time by the side of his sister, Kneigh, and were proud members of the "Council of Croi" along the side of De'Rivitar. His life was drawn to an untimely end by being slaughtered off by humans in the medieval. Sogno began life in an ever so opposite dimension than Kneigh, his anger being feed off of his past life, refusing to rejoin the Council. His punnishment was becoming the first Dream Elgen. Hundreds of years later, like Kneigh, he had seventeen kids. The seventeen being known as the "17 Fragments." Unfortunately, Sogno constantly uses and abuses the Fragments in biologic experiments to perfect the Dream element. This leads to several of the Fragments straying off from his leadership, and even two (Danperre and Aria) joining the Ohana. As yet another experment Sogno joins Cord to test how strong the Dream element has grown from his last fight with the Ohana, he places the 17 Shards, Hour, and multiple Astrals into comas, along with millions of humans. Sogno ends up taking it too far and starts draining the enegry and life from them with the Dream element. Later he ends up commiting genocide on the Millusions (Cord's race), going mad with power. The Ohana ends up saving the Daten, and defeats Sogno. It is unknown of Sogno Rebirth's whereabouts after the fight, but is known that he is still alive. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Sogno possesses the element Dream. Dream element is similiar to the Fairy and Psychic Type on Pokemon, but not as pretty. Sogno can spray a mist known as "Deam Mist" from his forehead that can make any creature fall into a coma, and ends up draining their life. Dream is rather similiar to a parasite, growing stronger and stronger as the victim withers in pain. Sogno is the first Elgen to be evil, while Iku was just misunderstood, Sogno had intentions to kill. ReferencesEdit Sogno is based off multiple things such as: Musharna: A Pokemon from Black/White version (Dream Mist{Just deadlier}, hole in the forehead, pink hair, stubby tail) Hypnos: The personification of sleep in Greek mythology. (First Elgen of Dream, basically a personification of sleep aswell)